Restoration
by Black Sorceress
Summary: My response to CoE. Happy!Fic. Jack/Ianto. Slash. Rating will rise to M. Spoilers for CoE - see inside for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Restoration (1/10)

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Doctor, Martha

**Spoilers:** CoE

**Summary:** When Ianto returns to life, what will become of his relationship with Jack? And will Torchwood survive?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Obviously.

**AN: **This has been posted on LJ since the week after CoE aired, and I'm only now posting it up here. Bad me! It's unbeta-ed, I'm afraid, so any mistakes are my own. It is complete, so I'll be posting regularly - probably every few days or so, certainly no more than a week between updates. It has a sequel, Continuance, which is still a WIP, and may become part of a longer series called with the working title of 'Endless Hereafter'. This is, I'm afraid, shameless self-indulgence, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Please R&R, reviews are love :-)

**Chapter 1**

Gwen is terrified. Is this it? Is she the only one left? First Tosh and Owen. Then Ianto, god, poor Ianto. And now Jack. Because he might not be dead, but had can't really be described as alive, either. He just sits there. Catatonic. As if as soon as the threat was over he just shut down and refused to go on. Like he couldn't face life without Ianto but couldn't - can't ever - find true death either.

She doesn't know what to do. She and Rhys have brought Ianto back to the temporary base Torchwood has been granted, and all Jack has done is sit there, beside him, gaze full of pain but still not really there.

Eventually, she calls Martha. It might be her honeymoon, but she would want to know. She flies over immediately, and her eyes are dark and full of pain and sympathy. She had liked Ianto, and she hates to see Jack this way. Together, they try to bring him out of it, but it doesn't work. Ianto died less than three days ago. Jack's vigil beside him is much like Gwen's own over him two years previous, but there is no hope this time. Ianto is dead, and he will remain so.

'I'm going to call the Doctor,' Martha says finally. 'He'll - he'll know what to do.'

So she calls him and he arrives within moments, the sound of the TARDIS impossibly loud in the silence. Jack doesn't even flinch.

The Doctor, when he steps out, looks serious. He lacks his usual vibrant energy, although he hugs Martha close and even Gwen receives a quick embrace. Then his gaze turns to Jack and it looks like he's grieving even as he steps close.

'Oh Jack,' he murmurs. 'Poor, poor Jack.'

He falls silent and Martha asks, 'Doctor?', voice hesitant, like she doesn't really want the answer.

He turns to face them, expression grim. 'Could I see Ianto's files?'

Gwen brings them, and as the Doctor reads them his face becomes even more sober. He looks up. 'Did you know that he tested highly in psychic ability? Especially empathy ...'

'No. What difference does it make?'

'Jack tests highly too. Well, average for his own time. Apparently they've created a psychic bond. By accident, presumably.'

'What does that mean?'

'Psychic bonds link two people together, strongly. When one dies, the other follows. If it's very strong they die almost simultaneously. Otherwise they waste away, usually quite quickly, or commit suicide. Jack can't do any of that, so he's shut down instead.'

She frowns, confused. 'But Jack died a lot. And Ianto always seemed alright; maybe a little shaken.'

'My guess is that because he knew and saw before and during the bond's development that Jack can't die he was able to control and suppress his reaction, although I suspect it always affected him much more than he let on.'

'So ... what can we do? Can we do _anything_?' Oh god, she hopes so.

'There might be something. I shouldn't, probably, but Jack doesn't deserve this.'

'You have to try. _Please_, Doctor. You have to try.'

'I will.'

'What are you going to do?' Martha, her face serious but with a glimmer of hope.

'I'm going to use their link, Jack's life force, and a piece of Time Lord technology for energy transference.' There is none of the usual babble and excitement accompanying his explanation, and he looks them both in the eye when he says, 'This might not work.'

'You have to try,' Gwen repeats.

He nods then, and goes into the TARDIS, emerging several minutes later carrying a little crystal surrounded my metal wires, forming a mesh sphere around it.

'Right then.' The Doctor sits between the two men, Gwen and Martha watching apprehensively as he puts Ianto's hand into Jack's, the sphere held within the joint grasp. Then he places the fingers of his left hand onto Jack's temple, the fingers of his right onto Ianto's.

He looks to the two women, regret etched into his features. 'I'm sorry, but ... one of you needs to kill him.'

There is a long pause as they look at each other. Finally, Gwen says, 'I'll do it. I should be the one.'

Her hands tremble only slightly as she draws her gun and places it against his chest, right over his heart. 'I'm sorry, Jack.' And then she pulls the trigger. The shot is loud, ringing, seeming to linger in the air, but Jack dies instantly.

The Doctor closes his eyes, frowning in concentration, and Gwen can only watch, helpless and hating it. For several seconds nothing can be seen, but then the crystal is glowing golden, light spilling between Jack and Ianto's entwined fingers. The light continues to grow until it is almost blinding in its intensity. And then Jack jerks and gasps, the sound harsh but wonderful.

'Ianto?' The word is desperate, plaintive, and Gwen is suddenly scared again, absolutely petrified. What if it hasn't worked? How can she bear to see Jack return to that awful catatonia? She doesn't think she could.

The Doctor is leaning close, holding onto Jack. 'Jack? Jack, you're fine. You hear me? You're fine.'

'Ianto's dead.' The words are utterly broken.

'Jack. You need to go to him. Hold him.'

It is too late for that though because there is another sudden gasp and Ianto, still pale but inescapable _alive_, surges upright.

Jack stares at him, a single, shocked 'What?' falling from his lips before he leaps forward and pulls Ianto to him, clinging tight, repeating his name over and over.

Finally, 'Jack?' It is a hoarse word, confused, but it pushes aside all doubt, even as he continues. 'I died. Didn't I die?'

'You did. Oh, god, you did. But you're alive now.' He pulls back suddenly, gaze fierce and intense, holding Ianto's face in his hands. 'I love you, Ianto Jones.' And then their lips are crushed together, hard and hot, lips and tongues and the faint graze of teeth.

There is only joy, and the knowledge that they are alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Restoration (2/10)

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Doctor, Martha

**Spoilers:** CoE

**Summary:** When Ianto returns to life, what will become of his relationship with Jack? And will Torchwood survive?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Obviously.

**AN: **So, here's the next chapter, nice and quick. Yay me. This is what comes from waiting to finish a fic before posting it up. It's not long, but we get a bit more explanation, and a touch of relationship drama. Huge thanks to those of you who reviewed - and to all who added me to their favourites -please, please keep the reviews coming! They make me smile, and smiling is good. Anyway, next chapter, hope you enjoy, and please R&R :-D

**Chapter 2**

They are sitting, Rhys and Gwen, the Doctor and Martha, and Ianto pulled tight to Jack's side, as if afraid of losing each other. Jack is terrified that if he lets him go for even a second it will all turn out to be a dream. For the moment all he can do is revel in the feel of a warm, very much _alive_, Ianto settled solidly against him.

It is in fact Ianto who finally asks what they have both been thinking. 'How?'

'Did you know you're empathic?'

'I know I scored highly in the psychic tests at One, but what does that have to do with anything?'

'Quite a lot, actually. You bonded, inadvertently. Jack has some psychic ability as well, fairly average for the 51st century. Anyway, by rights, Jack should have died more or less when you did, but of course he _didn't. _Made him catatonic though.'

'How did you bring me back?' Ianto asks, low and urgent. He is happy to be alive, of course he is, and happier still to be with Jack, but he worries that there will be a price to pay.

'Jack has an excess of life force. You two have an empathic link. Using me as a conduit for that link and _this_,' he waves the sphere, 'as a conduit for the life force, it wasn't as hard as you might think.'

But Jack is sat up straight, rigid, and his face is tense. 'Doctor, what does that mean? Have you -?' He cuts himself off abruptly, hand tightening around Ianto's.

'I'm sorry. He's like you now.'

Ianto holds himself very still, mind racing. He's like Jack? He can't ever die? Not ever? He glances at Jack who is watching him with what looks like apprehension, blue eyes concerned and maybe a little frightened. Ianto forces himself to ask the question out loud. 'You mean I can't ever die?'

'No. I'm sorry, it was either this or staying dead.'

Jack is suddenly standing, expression furious. 'You _condemned_ him to this? To living forever? You bastard! You should have left it alone!'

Ianto flinches violently; it feels like he's been stabbed. Jack doesn't notice, focused entirely on the Doctor.

'Jack, you were catatonic. You should have died, but you couldn't, and you couldn't go on without him either. There weren't really many options!'

Gwen breaks in. 'Jack, we couldn't leave you like that. We just couldn't!'

Jack shakes his head violently. 'You have no idea what you've done!' Ianto watches as he storms out, hurt and a little lost. Why does Jack hate the idea so much? The thought of forever scares him, yes, but at least he wouldn't be alone. Or would he? Does Jack think that they won't really last? Would he lose interest in Ianto after a few years, maybe decades? He has to know. He has to ask.

Standing suddenly, he follows Jack, strides long and quick. It doesn't take long to catch up; Jack is standing, looking out over the sea. For a moment they stand together in silence, shoulders just brushing against each other.

'Jack ... is it really so terrible? Are - do you wish the Doctor hadn't brought me back?'

Jack whirls to face him. 'No! God no! Never. I just ... wish you weren't like me.'

Ianto struggles to hide his hurt. 'But ... you wouldn't be alone anymore.'

'And it's terrible how happy I am about that! I wouldn't wish that on anyone. You lose everyone. Everything. And sometimes it all becomes too much, but there's no escaping. Ever.'

He hesitates, but he has to ask it. 'But I won't lose you, will I?' Please, say no. Because eternity _is_ terrifying, and the thought of it alone, without even Jack, tightens vice-like around his heart, making it difficult to breathe.

'No! Of course not!'

'Then I can handle it. It's too late to change things, anyway. Just ... stay with me?' If Jack's there he can manage. He knows that much.

'Always.'

They stand together for several long minutes, not speaking, Jack's arm warm and reassuring around him. Ianto could happily remain there for a long time, but eventually they turn and make their way back inside, hands clasped. Jack seems afraid of letting him go again, but Ianto likes it, needs the contact himself.

The others are silent when they enter, watching each other, but they turn to face them, and suddenly Gwen is standing, running, hugging them both tight.

'I thought I'd lost you, both of you,' she murmurs, but when she pulls back she's smiling brightly, and Jack and Ianto are grinning too.

'It's good to have you back, Jack,' the Doctor says, hanging back slightly, a wary look half-hidden in his eyes.

'It's good to see you again too, Doctor,' he says, before pulling him into a tight hug, murmuring, 'Thank you,' into his ear.

Ianto waits for them to break apart before looking to the Doctor, eyes serious. 'Thank you, Doctor. For everything.'

'I'm glad I could help. You deserve more; so does Jack.'

'I was wondering ... I'm not sure I really understand what you mean by 'bond.''

'Ah. Best sit down. Jack?'

'I've got a vague idea, but I'm not really sure.'

As they settle back onto their seats the Doctor begins his explanation. 'Right then. The bond is basically an empathic psychic link. It's fairly strong, but seems to be deeply rooted in your subconscious - probably because it formed and developed spontaneously, which isn't really the norm. Anyway, now that you know and as it develops it should become more conscious, discernible. Backwash of emotions, knowledge of injury and danger, that sort of thing. If you were stronger psychically it might become telepathic, mind sharing, things like that, but for you two it's unlikely. Not impossible though; bonds have been known to sort of ... _push_ psychic abilities.'

'So ... it'll develop over time?' Ianto asks; the Doctor has already answered almost all possible questions that he can think of.

'Yes, and since you two have rather longer than most I should imagine it would get quite strong. Anything else?'

'No ... no, I think that's it.' Ianto feels vaguely shocked, but the bond doesn't sound like a bad thing. It will strengthen their relationship, hopefully, so he hardly upset about it, just surprised and maybe a little anxious, because despite the Doctor's fairly thorough explanation he still doesn't _really_ know what t expect.

Jack is watching him, concerned. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes. Yes, I'm good.' And when Jack leans over and kisses him, softly, sweetly, he knows that he means it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Restoration (3/10)

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Doctor, Martha

**Spoilers:** CoE

**Summary:** When Ianto returns to life, what will become of his relationship with Jack? And will Torchwood survive?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Obviously.

**AN: **How I managed to be late when this is already written I don't know, but I apologise for it. Thank you for all the reviews! This is short, mostly looking to the future, and still dealing with the aftermath, but I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

**Chapter 3**

'Keep in touch?' Somehow Ianto's easy acceptance has swept away all of Jack's fears and misgivings and the only thing left is deep gratitude towards the Doctor for bringing Ianto back to him.

'Of course. You have my number too.'

'I'm sorry, Doctor. For what I said before.'

'It's fine Jack. It won't be easy, but you won't be alone, either of you.' If his voice holds just the tiniest edge of bitterness, Jack can forgive it; he still remembers the Doctor's grief when the Master was killed, and he understands the desire for another like you.

'I know,' he says. 'So ... thank you.'

The Doctor just waves him off, saying, 'I need to go really - whole universe and all that. Mr Jones?' He looks to Ianto, who has been standing a little back but now steps forward. 'You take care of him - keep him from getting into much trouble.'

'I'll _try_, Sir.'

'None of that 'sir' nonsense.' They shake hands. 'It was good to meet you Ianto Jones. Hopefully I'll see you under better circumstances next time. Martha?'

Ianto tunes out their goodbye; it seems private, and he doesn't know either of them well enough to feel comfortable listening in. It's not a long conversation, though, and then the Doctor is leaving, waving one last time, wearing a faint smile as he steps into the TARDIS. Within moments, it's gone.

For a few seconds they are all silent, but then Martha turns and speaks. 'I need to be going too. I've still got a week of my honeymoon left.' She focuses on Jack and Ianto. 'I'm glad you two are okay - just make sure you keep in touch.'

She hugs them each in turn and then she leaves too. It's sudden, and in the silence they all shift a little awkwardly, no one quite sure of what to do or say. Ianto finds it unpleasant, and despite his natural dislike of attention he is the first to speak.

'So. Who wants coffee?'

Jack and Gwen laugh, perhaps a little brokenly, before nodding, and he is struck by how much his death has affected them. It is surprising, but good to know, and as he sets about making the coffee he feels strangely content.

It is not until he distributes the coffee - milk, one sugar for Rhys, black, one sugar for Gwen, strong and black for both himself and Jack - that they actually begin talking, and naturally enough it turns to Torchwood's future.

'We've been told to use here, but it's only very temporary,' Gwen tells them. 'For a week or two at most - it's in London, after all. They're not going to shut us down, but we haven't got a base.'

Ianto breaks in with a question he probably should have asked long before now. 'How - what exactly happened? I'm assuming from the lack of panic that we won, but how?'

The silence is sudden and dark. Jack's face blanks, and Gwen looks sad and awkward. Ianto is filled with trepidation. Something bad had happened, that much is obvious, but what? Isn't everything else that has happened enough? Did there have to be something else too?

'What happened?' he repeats, quietly. He doesn't want to push, but he needs to know.

'I ... created a reconstitution wave. Sent it back at them, using the children.'

Ianto mentally skims over what would be necessary to such a thing, what could cause the dark look in Jack's eyes. It hits him. A child. He would have had to sacrifice a child. His chest clenches. 'Jack ...'

'Later.' He turns back to Gwen, seems to forcibly recompose himself. Ianto worries, but drops it easily. Jack will talk when he is ready, he respects that. 'How have people reacted? I mean, the army stepped in; they were dragging children away. There are going to be repercussions.'

'I haven't being paying as much attention as I probably should have, but it seems the government are trying to cover themselves as best they can. People aren't really buying it; it's pretty chaotic right now. There are going to be problems, but it's not critical yet. People are still too shocked - and relieved to have their kids back in one piece.'

'At least we don't have to worry about total anarchy just yet, then,' says Ianto drily. 'Still leaves us with the question about Torchwood.'

'We rebuild the Hub.' It is stated plainly, obliterating all possible problems and difficulties. The Hub is going to be rebuilt, and nothing will prevent that. Still, he feels the need to point out that there are going to be problems.

'It was more or less completely destroyed in the blast, and the Plass with it. That won't be easy.' He forces himself not to think about the loss of his archives, of all the little personal touches. He can only hope that Myfanwy somehow escaped.

'The morgue can survive anything and some of the lower levels probably avoided it. We can work our way up from there. For the time being, at least, we'll have all the funding we need. We'll just have to find somewhere temporary until the Hub's up and running again.'

'Maybe some office space,' he suggests. 'Not ideal, but it'll be easy enough to arrange.'

'Sounds good. We're taking the week off though. We deserve it. What's the time?'

Gwen glances at her watch. 'Just gone two. Why?'

'I think we should head back home, to be honest, and if we leave now we'll get back in good time.'

Ianto likes this idea; hopefully the familiarity of Cardiff, of his flat, will help to alleviate some of the shock he's feeling. More than anything, though, he wants a chance to think, to consider what the hell has happened to him, and to simply enjoy the fact that he is alive, with Jack, instead of worrying about the future. Hopefully the long car journey between London and Cardiff will allow him to do that.

They don't bother clearing up, just pick up a couple of things - someone else can deal with it. As they pile into the car - Jack driving, him the passenger seat, Gwen and Rhys in the back - he thinks regretfully of the Torchwood SUV, wondering whether they can get it back somehow.

The journey passes in a blur. Ianto doesn't think he's ever been so tired before; utterly drained. He's not sure whether it's an effect of having been revived or simply a consequence of the emotional wringing out they've all just experienced. He can hear the occasional murmur of conversation behind him as Gwen and Rhys talk, but doesn't try to join in. The car engine is soothing, and he is half-aware that he must be falling into a doze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Restoration (4/10)

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Gwen

**Spoilers:** CoE

**Summary:** When Ianto returns to life, what will become of his relationship with Jack? And will Torchwood survive?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Obviously.

**AN: **Meant to post this up a few days ago, but didn't get round to it. Sorry. There is some smut this chapter, although a lot of it's had to be cut. The full chapter can be found at my livejournal, link for which is the homepage on my profile. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please R&R, and thanks for all the reviews so far. :-D

**Chapter 4**

Ianto jerks awake, blinking as he takes in his surroundings. They are still in the car, but Gwen and Rhys are gone and Jack is leaning over him.

'You okay?'

He isn't really sure how to answer that. He had dreamed, something unpleasant, but he doesn't know what, the memory lingering just beyond the edge of his consciousness. It has left him with a feeling of disquiet that he can't properly describe, so he just shrugs and asks, 'Where are Gwen and Rhys?'

'I dropped them off already. Didn't want to wake you up.'

He frowns, nods. 'Where are we?'

'Outside your flat. Come on, lets go in.'

Feeling more awake he nods and gets out, making his way up the stairs and along the hall to his door. It takes him a moment to find his key, buried deep in his trousers pocket, but then they are inside. The comforting familiarity wraps around him and he sags slightly, grateful for Jack's hand on his back.

'Home,' he murmurs, flicking on the light and placing his keys on the hall table before moving into the kitchen. He's hungry, he realises, but too tired to cook anything. Looking through the cupboard he settles on chocolate digestives. He silently offers the pack to Jack, who waves him off.

They stand in silence, Ianto eating the biscuits while Jack watches him inscrutably. It should feel awkward, but it doesn't, just a little incongruous. It's only when he's finished eating and looks at Jack properly that things come rushing back. It is 'later'. He should ask now, before Jack has a chance to completely shut himself down. Before he can ask, though, Jack turns away, hunching into himself.

'I killed Stephen. I killed my grandson.'

Ianto fights back a gasp, drawing on his well-used stoicism to do so. It wouldn't help. He can hear the tiny tremors in Jack's otherwise tightly controlled voice, the pain not truly masked. It's clear in the tense, rigid lines of his body. 'Jack ...'

'I sacrificed him. One child for millions. My grandson. He was the only one nearby and we were out of time.'

Ianto can feel the pain radiating from him, the self-loathing. He moves without thinking, striding forward and turning Jack towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. 'I'm sorry. So sorry, Jack.'

And then Jack is crying, sobs half-suppressed, frame trembling as he says, 'It's my _fault_,' the words broken, and all Ianto can do is hold him closer, not saying anything, just quietly supporting him. Jack needs to do this, needs to fall apart before he can put himself back together again, and Ianto is happy to be able to help, if only a little bit. Finally, though, when the tremors have stopped, he pulls back and looks directly into raw, red-rimmed eyes.

'It wasn't your fault.'

'But -'

'No, Jack.' He is firm. Jack has to believe him, has to deal with this. 'It wasn't your fault. There wasn't any choice, not really. If you hadn't, millions of children would have been taken. The world would have fallen apart. You saved them.'

'I killed him!'

'If there had been any other way, would you have taken it?'

'Of course!'

'But there wasn't. You _didn't have a choice_. It doesn't make you a bad person. It shows how selfless you are. You sacrificed your family to save others, so many others, and I'm so sorry you had to do that, but you can't hate yourself for it. You just can't.'

He holds Jack's gaze until he finally nods.

'What have I done to deserve you, Ianto Jones?'

'Lots.'

And then they're kissing, long and deep and slow. A tongue grazes across his lips and he welcomes it, pushing back, exploring Jack's mouth in return. His hands are at Jack's shoulders, pulling him closer as Jack's fingers rest against his face. They kiss until breathless, although it lacks urgency.

'I almost lost you,' Jack whispers, breath ghosting across his lips. 'You _died_.'

'But you didn't lose me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.' He pauses, draws a fortifying breath, the scent of Jack surrounding him. 'I meant what I said before. I love you.'

'I love you too. I couldn't say it before, I just _couldn't_.'

'I understand. It's okay, really.' And it is, because Jack loves him, and of course there are going to be problems, there always are, but Jack _loves_ him. Jack, who is still trembling with emotion and the events of the past few days, muttering frantically.

'God, I was so scared. I thought you were dead. I thought I was alone again!' He's covering his face with hard, fast kisses, clutching him tight as he leans closer and captures his lips for a second time. It's hard, a little frantic, and teeth clash, but they're desperate for each other. Ianto's nerves are on fire, and he hardens quickly as the kiss continues, rolling his hips up and receiving a jolt of pleasure as he brushes up against Jack's answering erection. It's always been ridiculous how fast he reacts to Jack, but it's wonderful too, and he's missed this for the last week.

It escalates quickly, and they're moving against each other, still kissing. Ianto's moans are swallowed, and his hand is clenched tight in the short strands of Jack's hair.

'God,' he groans, pulling back to draw in a few lungfuls of air and bucking up as Jack grinds against him. He wrestles with the buttons of Jack's shirt, his own waistcoat already gone and shirt pushed up to his stomach. 'Bed. Now,' he manages to gasp, and they stumble towards his room, pushing the door open before tumbling onto the bed, Jack sliding above him. He's deliciously aroused, pressing upwards even as he struggles to rid Jack of his shirt, Jack continuing to work at the buttons of Ianto's own.

Finally free, the brush of skin against skin feels wonderful, and Ianto whines as Jack licks down his neck, leaving a wet trail before turning his attention to his nipples. 'Shit ...' he hisses. Jack somehow manages to turn Ianto into a mess of heated, sensitised skin within moments, the way he always does. The sex had always been fantastic, of course, but now, ever since they started to become serious, it's somehow better, like his empathy senses the true emotion behind the actions and revels in it, magnifying the pleasure even further.

Jack's ministrations end and he moves back up for another kiss. Ianto grins wickedly, determined to give as good as he got, and rolls them, hovering for a moment before plunging forward to nibble and lick at Jack's neck, paying close attention to his collarbone. It never fails to drive him crazy, and Ianto loves watching Jack come apart at his hands, pupils blown wide with desire.

'Love you,' he murmurs against his skin, and then Jack rolls his hips up and the bolts of pleasure the motion causes has them wrestling with each others belt buckles, the pleasure caused by fumbling hands wonderfully distracting.

Cut for adult content. Full chapter can be found at my livejournal (listed as my homepage), under the restoration tag. Sorry for the abrupt ending.


End file.
